


The Girl Who Brought Color

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Mamoru walked to the cliff's edge, ready to end it all, to end this colorless world. He's about to leap when his arm is grabbed, and color is brought into the world. As he follows this strange girl, he meets many people, people with dreams and hopes. They are all so different, and yet they are so close. What is the bond that ties them together? Is it her? Who is this girl who brings color to a world filled with shadows. So many questions he has to be answered, but will she ever tell him? Why is it that every day she looks so sad? Why does she only get sadder?





	1. the cliffs

It hurt, more than it should have. It hurt more than anyone could have imagined. He gasped as the knife slit his wrist. He knew he shouldn't, but it was the only thing that he could think of to ease the pain. The pain was the only thing that stopped him from doing things that would hurt even worse. He wiped the blood off of his wrist and covered the cut with his sleeve.  
He flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom stall. He pretended to wash his hands and walked out to return to class. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, wondering why he did it. It wasn't the first time he had cut, he did it all the time, but he wondered what the reason was this time. He pulled open the door to class 3C.   
He walked in quietly, and hung the pass up by the door before returning to his desk near the front, and returned to taking notes.  
At lunch he sat by himself in the cafeteria. A few girls came up to him shyly, and he smiled and chatted with them for a little while before they ran off. When they left his smile dropped into a frown, and he spent his lunch in depressing silence. After school he walked over to a taiyaki stand, and ordered a chocolate filled treat. He walked as he ate, and sat down in front of a steep and rocky cliff. The cliff was formed in an earthquake three years earlier.   
He looked around at the black and white world, filled with all different shades of grey. It was a cold and dark world, filled with evil and heartache. He swallowed the last bite of taiyaki, and threw away the napkin. He rubbed his hands together and took off his backpack and jacket. He shivered as the cold bit him, but it would be gone in a moment. He pulled up the caution tape and leaned under it, walking to the other side of the tape. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and was about to jump when two hands grabbed his arm.   
His eyes widened, and color filled the world. Greens covered the trees and ground, the sky covered in silver clouds. The ground below was colored in various shades of brown and covered in fallen leaves. Small flowers sprouted below the cliff, in yellows and whites. He turned to see who had grabbed him, who had stopped him from ending everything, when the hands let go, and arms wrapped around his waist.   
His arms floated in the air, not sure what to do. He looked down and saw bright yellow. “What… What are you…” His voice trailed off.   
“Don't ',” the voice whispered.  
“L-let go!” He yelled. He grabbed her arms and threw her off. She grunted as she fell to the ground. “Look, i don't know what your talking about, so leave me alone.”  
He grabbed his jacket and backpack before walking away, shaken up by the girl. He heard her stand to her feet, and he walked faster.   
He took three steps before everything turned black and white again. “W-what?!” He gasped as he fell backwards. He scrambled back from the colorless world when the color appeared again.   
He looked back to the girl with a look of wonder. “What are you?” He asked.   
“I'm a me!” She smiled.  
“WHO are you then?” He asked.  
“Oh, that's different. I'm Usagi! Who are you?” She frowned. He gaped at the girl. ‘What the heck is this?’ He thought.  
“Chiba. My name is Chiba Mamoru.” He frowned.   
“Oh, then Tsukino.”   
“What?” He was getting annoyed.   
“My surname. Tsukino Usagi.”   
Mamoru looked the girl up and down. She was short, around 5’2, maybe 5’3. She was pale, and skinny. Her stomach was a little chubby, but still small. She wore a school uniform, he recognized it as Juban public middle school. She had a roundish face, with pink cheeks, and crystal blue eyes. Her hair… Was insanely long, down to her knees, in the strangest style he'd ever seen. It was in pigtails, with two balls on top of them.   
“what was that?” He asked.  
“The hug? You looked like you needed one.” She shrugged.   
He shook his head and threw his hand behind him. “No! Why is everything around here filled with color!?”  
Usagi looked at him, and he had seen that look before. It was a look people gave others when they thought they were crazy. He'd gotten it before, and hated her for giving him that look. She looked at the ground for a minute before looking up and replying “I don't know… I thought it was always colorful.” She shrugged and gave a half smile.  
“I guess so,” he muttered. It was better to just move on then continue the insane conversation. He stood up, and moved his school bag so that it is was standing under his arm, and against his waist. He looked behind him, and wondered if it was worth going back to his colorless world than staying with this lunatic. “Why did you come here? To this spot, I mean… After all, it's dangerous, with the cliff and all…” she turned around so that she faced the cliff and chained her fingers together behind her back.   
“I come here when someone interesting comes. I meet some amazing people, but they just don't know it yet. Some walk away, and never say a word to me, but others stay and talk for a while. Only a few stay in touch with me though, and very few still talk to me… Today I felt someone important, so I came.” ‘This girl is weird,’ he thought to himself.   
“And that person was me?” He asked. She turned to him and nodded with a grin. “How do you know those who are important?”   
“That's a secret!” She winked, putting a finger to her lips.   
Mamoru looked around for a minute, taking in all of the colors, the sounds, the smell. It was so calming, so strange, and so real. Mamoru shook his head. ‘I probably fell asleep after eating the Taiyaki, or maybe I jumped and now I'm in a coma… This has to be a dream, it's just too strange, too impossible.’ He chuckled to himself. The girl leaned towards him, a look of wonder and amusement drawn across her face.  
“Something funny?” She asked.  
“This is the weirdest dream I've ever had.” He laughed.  
She flinched, as if someone hit her, before relaxing her shoulders and standing straight again. “How about this, I'll give you my number, and in the morning, if this is still in your phone book, you call me, okay?” ‘Might as well go along with the dream.’  
“Sure.” She wrote the number into the book he had taken out, and waved goodbye.   
“bye!” She called.  
“Good bye.” He answered back, returning with a much smaller wave. “Thanks for the dream…” He looked at the sky for a moment, taking in the color of the sky and trees, and listened to the rustling branches and bird sounds. He closed his eyes as he listened, until he couldn't hear them anymore. He opened his eyes and saw the world was black and white again. He sighed before walking away from the cliff.   
He was halfway to his apartment, when a thought occurred to him. “How did she know I had a phone book?” He muttered. “Oh well, it is just a dream after all.”   
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched him as he walked, and heard what he said. The owner of the eyes followed him as he walked home, never blinking, never shifting its gaze in case he decided to do anything. It followed him into the the building, through the lobby, and up to the elevator. It stayed out of his sight even though the elevator was small. It waited for him to leave the elevator before following. It watched as he pulled a key out of his pocket, and inserted it into the doorknob before heading inside of the apartment. It followed him, darting through the doorway before the boy closed and locked it. It's eyes widened, and the boy glowed softly, before heading into a room. It followed, and looked at the floor while he changed into pajamas, and looked up as he laid down into his bed. When it knew he was asleep, it rushed to his bag. It opened it, and pulled out the blue notebook that he had held out to the girl earlier. It carried it to the table in the room, and opened it to the page that held the girl's number. It turned the book so that it was facing the doorway, and left the apartment.  
Mamoru stretched and yawned when he opened his eyes. He looked around before realizing what time it was. He rushed out of bed, struggling to put his pants on as he walked into the living room to grab his jacket. He pulled it on halfway, and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he remembered something.  
He wasn't supposed to be here. “Why didn't I?” He muttered, turning around. He noticed one of his books was lying open on his coffee table. He walked over to see which book it was, when he realized it was his phone book. He never took it out of his bag unless he needed too, and he couldn't remember taking it out.   
He sat down by the table and grabbed the book, curious to see which number was written down. He looked inside and saw a number scribbled down, with the name ‘Usagi’ written beside it. “Who the heck is Usagi?” He said aloud. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. The phone ringed four times before the person answered.  
“Believe me now?” A small voice asked.   
Mamoru's eyes widened as yesterday's events flashed through his head. He remembered everything, the color, her, her strange words, all of it.   
“You're real?” He breathed. Usagi giggled on the other end of the line.  
“I am very real, are you?” She laughed. He rubbed a hand on his forehead.   
“I think so…” He muttered.   
“What time do you get out of school?” She asked.   
“Around four, why?”  
“Because I want to talk to you in person.” She answered. “Meet me at the Game Crown Cafe, it's over by the shopping center. I'll be at the table near the back window. See you!”  
She hung up before he could even put a word in.   
He sighed and shoved the book into his bag before dashing to school. “What could she want?” He said aloud. He sighed and entered the school. ‘Hurry up clock, make it be four already.’ he thought to himself as he sat down in his desk. The bell rang, and his boring, usual routine of a day continued.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry for neglecting this, I got serious writers block but I’m gonna try picking this back up and editing what I have. So get ready for some new content!!!

Thanks again!


	3. Unanswered questions... and a Parfait to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru goes to meet with Usagi, hoping for answers to the magic she seemed to bring, instead he got something... different than he expected...

He squinted as he walked out of the school. Thanks to the phone call, he was not able to concentrate in school at all. He was too busy trying to piece together all of the things she had said. Nothing made sense, she didn't make sense.   
He walked down towards the shopping district, which was made up of extremely tall buildings. Most buildings were at least ten floors, each with a different kind of store. The only time he ever came to this side of Jubaan was when he needed clothes or something.  
A colorful building to his right caught his eye. It was a peach color with trees and flowers planted outside of it. He figured that was the Game Crown Cafe because it was the only building with color, so Usagi should be nearby.  
He walked inside, and did a double take as he took in all the noise and color. He looked around and watched as people laughed and chatted at their tables and booths. A flash of gold caught his eye and he saw Usagi’s long pigtails hanging outside of a booth towards the back. He shook his head and walked towards the booth before sitting down.  
He placed his bag on the ground next to him, and looked up to Usagi digging into a strawberry parfait. He cleared his throat and she looked up eyes wide, face covered in ice cream and strawberries. He sighed and handed her a napkin. She grinned and wiped her face with it, before continuing.   
He waited a moment before saying “why are we here?”   
She looked up and frowned. “Aren't you going to order anything? This place makes the best parfait!” His frown turned into a scowl.  
“You said you wanted to talk to me.”  
“I said many things.”  
“Nothing you said made sense. And why is this the only place that has color and sound?” He demanded.   
“Order something, and then I’ll tell you. And it can’t be just coffee, or tea, it has to be food too. Don’t worry, I’ll pay, so order anything you’d like.”   
Mamoru sighed. ‘Probably best to do what she wants…’ he thought as he looked at the menu.   
“Can I get your order?” a voice asked.  
Mamoru looked up and saw the waitress, a girl with a large smile, one that wasn’t fake. Lucky her. “I’ll take… the same as her.” The girl looked over at Usagi and smiled. Usagi smiled back before continuing eating.   
“Of course! One Usa Parfait coming right up!”  
Mamoru looked at Usagi. “You,” he paused, “Have an ice cream named after you?” She nodded.  
“Yup!”  
“Okay, now tell me whats going on.”  
“No Mamoru, you tell me what’s going on. Why, why do you do what you do? Why do you want to end your life? It’s only just begun.” She put down her spoon.   
Mamoru paused. He wasn’t expecting her to ask him this. “Tell me, and I’ll tell you why you see color.”  
Mamoru sighed. “I… I just want to feel… I want to not feel numb anymore.” He looked down at his legs, not willing to meet her eyes.  
“If you don’t want to feel numb, then ice cream wasn’t the best idea…”  
Mamoru bit his lip. How dare she make a joke?! He just told her, a total stranger why he tried to kill himself, and she cracks a joke? “What’s wrong with you?!” He hissed. He looked her in the eyes, and neither one blinked, or looked away.   
“I’m sorry.. I guess, I was hoping you would smile.”  
“Why the hell would I smile? You just made a freaking joke after i told you what was going on. Why I wanted to end my life.”  
“But you didn’t.” He blinked and leaned forward.  
“How would you know?” He asked.   
“If you wanted to feel, to not feel anymore, you would have burned yourself, tried to drown, sit your wrists, or you would do drugs. You wouldn’t try to kill yourself to feel, you would have done it for another reason. To end feeling, or to end the pain, for example. Perhaps you wanted to be reunited with someone, or you wanted to simply stop living. But you did not try to kill yourself simply to feel.”  
Mamoru’s mouth dropped. His heart itself, stopped. He clenched his fist on the table and bowed his head. ‘What?’ he thought to himself. ‘Why? Why does she make sense? Why is my chest tightening?’  
“Here you go! One Usa sundae for the gentleman. Usagi would you like another?” Mamoru glanced up and saw her shake her head no. “Alright, let me know if you need anything.” she walked away to help another customer.  
“Eat.” she said.   
“I.. don’t feel like eating.”  
“Please, even just a bite.” she passed him a spoon. Mamoru sighed and took the spoon, taking a small bite out of the parfait.  
“Its.. sweet.” his eyes widened slightly, it was delicious. But it was freezing cold. He took a bite, and another, his chest felt lighter, and he sighed, content. “Thank you.” he looked at her.   
“For what?” she said, smiling.  
“You did something, didn’t you?” he bit back a grin.  
“I don't know what youre talking about!” She crossed her arms and turned her head away, pretending to be offended. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. Mamoru smirked.  
“You’re a terrible liar.” He said, taking another bite.  
Usagi pulled out a purse and placed one thousand yen on the table. “I have to go, enjoy your parfait! Call me if you ever need anything!” She smiled, leaving the booth. “Bye Mamoru!” Mamoru froze. ‘She’s leaving’   
“Wait!” he grabbed his parfait, which he noticed was in a styrofoam cup, and a plastic spoon and raced after her. It had only been a moment since she disappeared, and everything turned black and white again. His chest tightened.  
“No… no not again.” He looked to his left and right, and saw a single leaf, colored green, and ran in that direction. He saw the street in full color, but it was fading fast. He sprinted and saw blonde hair. ‘Usagi’ he thought. He ran and grabbed her wrist. “There you are!”  
He was greeted with a kick to the gut. “What’s the big idea?!” A voice, definitely not Usagi’s, yell at him. He looked up and saw a girl who looked similar to Usagi standing in front of him. She wore a red bow in her hair, and a uniform he couldn’t recognize.   
“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” he apologized.  
“Does she have a name?” she barked.   
“Usagi.”   
“You know Usagi?” she gasped. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you.. Well how would I?” She chuckled. Mamoru rose to his feet.   
“You… Do you know where she is?” He asked, taking a bite out of his parfait. The girl nodded.  
“She lives at the Hiwakawa Shrine. I’ll take you there.” Mamoru followed her, eating his parfait while on the way. “I’m Minako, by the way. Minako Aino.”  
“Mamoru Chiba.” He took another bite.  
“Ah.” she turned around and continued walking.  
After a few minutes of walking, and after throwing away the styrofoam cup hos parfait had been in, Minako spoke around. “I won’t ask your story, she wouldn’t want that… But may I ask… How long has it been since you met my p-Usagi, i mean.”  
Mamoru cocked his head to the side slightly. ‘My p?’ “Yesterday.. And you?”   
“Hm… I suppose it was a year ago.” She replied. ‘So… three years after my world turned black and white…’  
As he thought to himself, he failed to notice that she had stopped walking, and only realized when he looked up to see she had disappeared. His eyes widened and he looked around before hearing laughter behind him. He turned around to see he had passed her by two house-lengths.  
“Jeez you’re more spacey then her!” She laughed, holding her sides as she shook with laughter.  
Mamoru blushed as he walked back, clearing his throat before stopping at the bottom of an insane amount of stairs. “Is she up there?” Minako nodded, her laughter dying off as she wiped a tear out of her eyes. “Oh come on it wasn’t that funny!” He complained.  
“Maybe to you!” She laughed and walked up the stairs, skipping two to three steps at a time.  
Mamoru struggled to keep up with her, and when he barely made it halfway, she had already climbed the stairs and was on the top of the hill. He took off his jacket and finished his ascent, panting and bending over to catch his breath. He wiped his sweat off his brow and looked up to the scene of the shrine. “Why… Why is she here of all places?” he said softly.  
“May I help you?”  
Mamoru turned to see the Maiden of the Shrine staring at him, her dark raven hair gently blowing in the warm breeze that appeared out of nowhere. Her violet eyes seemed to gaze into his soul, judging him for his sins and his acts of kindness. Two Ravens circled in the air above her, as if waiting for her to pronounce her judgement and swoop in to tear out his heart.   
After a moment, she blinked and looked him in the eyes, smiling softly. “So you came for Usagi? She told me she might have a visitor, that silly girl” She chuckled to herself. “My name is Rei Hino, and I am the Maiden of this Shrine, and host to the magical girl you have met recently. Come, she is waiting for you inside.”  
Mamoru followed Rei inside the temple, and she opened the door to a room. “She is inside,” Rei said.  
Mamoru walked inside to see the girl, asleep on the floor, hair stretched out all around her on the floor. What Mamoru had failed to realize, was that though she was near, the color that always followed her was pale in comparison to how it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooo beautiful insane readers whom I looovvveeee!!! So sorry for the delay in this new chapter!!! It's short, but hopefully the new chapter will be out within the next week or two. I know that many questions you had are still not answered, but I promise, I have a GREAT plan for Usagi and Mamoru. More will be revealed soon, I promise loves. See you in the next chapter! Pllleeeaasseee leave comments and opinions!!! I love to read them!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone!!1 thank you for taking an interest in my fic. I wrote this a while ago, but gave on it. Now ive brought it back and added even more. this will be a long one, so please bear with me!!! Please leave comments! I'd love to hear from all of you insane, totally weird and awesome people!!! :3


End file.
